Kiss of darkness
by Sunset13
Summary: Ginny is with Dean and Harry is with Cho. But will love conquer all and let them be together or will family, friends, and enemies destroy them. Story better than summary. Trust me! Ginny/Harry(duh) Hermione/Ron and other parings.
1. Chapter 1

**Jealousy? **

**Chapter one**

**Hey guys I hope some of my fans (wow saying fans is just weird so I'm going to say follows) are reading this. This will be my first Harry Potter story, not counting the one I wrote when I was 8, so the ones reading this and reviews should feel extremely lucky because I hate to brag but I'm pretty famous you best know me as Taylor Swift. I'm not Taylor Swift I wish I was but I'm not. I know I'm pathetic but you still love me! All I wanted to say other than everything I just wrote was that I'm glad that I'm writing. **

**Writing was always my friends or my sister's thing and I just sat down and wrote and put it up online and one minute it said I had 6 views and I said "Well that's good enough." A couple days later I saw it again and it had 152 views or more I don't remember. So if you are truly are Potter fans then help another fan out and review. The more reviews the faster I update. FYI this story is not based off the books.**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were taking a test in potions class. Harry wished that he could kill Snape right then and there. He looked over to Ron who was just as confused as he was. Hermione on the other hand was going a 100 miles writing all the answers. She finished the test and raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape asked distastefully.

"I finished." Snape glared."Sir." Hermione looked down. Snape snatched the test from her and walked over to his desk. Hermione took out history of magic and began to read. Harry and Ron looked at each other and they both knew that they failed already. Harry finished the last questions just has the bell rang; Ron and Harry gave Snape their test and ran out. They caught up with Hermione and they walked together to the Great Hall talking about how much they hate Snape.

"I never speak so badly of a teacher, but professor Snape is so rude. He just makes me soo….." Hermione grunted. Ron and Harry looked at each other and then looked back where they were going. They pushed open the doors of the great hall, even in his fifth year Harry still gets goose bumps whenever he walks in there. They went and sat by Ginny and the other Weasley's.

"Nice to see you again Harry, what it's been three hours since we last saw you." Fred said.

"Very long time I must add." George said.

"Nice to see you guys again too." Harry said back to them.

"Fine then don't say hello to your own brother." Ron responded to their rudeness. He sat by Hermione who blushed a bit. Harry who didn't want to get dragged into their fight turned to Ginny and tried to strike up a conversation with her.

"Hey Ginny how are you?" Harry asked taking a bite out of his blueberry muffin.

"Good, I actually started dating Dean now." Ginny said a little nervous. Harry felt something inside him that he hasn't felt since he saw Cho and Cedric Diggory together. Harry just pushed it away and carried on with the conversation. After his friendly chat with Ginny, he and Ron went up to their dormitory to go get some homework done for Defense against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin always gives them little more homework, than the other teachers, but his homework is fun. But whatever Harry did he kept thinking of Dean and Ginny and that feeling comes back every time. He could never tell Ron about it, I mean how weird would that be.

"Hey Harry guess what." Ron whispered trying not to bother Neville.

"Aliens crashed the planet and now have a hold-up at Wal-mart, demanding more orange soda." Harry joked.

"What are Aliens and Wal-mart and soda?" Ron asked obviously confused.

"Never mind, what were you going to say?" Forgetting that Ron doesn't know what muggle things are.

"Cho fancy's you; she's going to ask you out tonight." Ron said waiting for a fist bump. Harry was stunned to notice that Ron was waiting for a fist bump."This is hurting my arm can you hurry up?"

"Oh sorry" Harry gave him a fist bump and put on a fake smile to let Ron know that he was happy about the Cho thing. But he just wasn't sure anymore, not since the conversation with Ginny. Maybe once he goes out with Cho then the feeling will go away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry saw the clock and saw that it was almost time for dinner, also the asking out Cho thing, so he and Ron went downstairs and caught up with Hermione. "You look great Hermione I like your hair." Ron said blushing like most Weasley's do. Hermione matching his face color and said thank-you and they sat down by Ginny. The minute Harry served his food Cho came over and he saw her friends were watching very closely.

"Hi Harry, do you want to go out for a walk outside?" Cho asked quietly.

"Su-sure" Harry was shocked how beautiful she had gotten over the summer. He was about to get up when he saw his food. He looked at his food, then at Cho, then at his food, then to Ron.

"I have the same problem every year man. Go with the woman or they will get mad I learned that the hard way." Ron said stuffing food in his mouth. Hermione punched him in the shoulder, giving him the look. Harry and Cho walked outside and just walked in complete silence.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked."Or do you want to keep doing this?"

"I wanted to say that I fancy you Harry. I was wondering if you fancy me too." Cho asked looking down at her feet. Harry was shocked even if he knew that this was going to happen. He didn't know what to say expect yes. He had always liked her and Ginny was with Dean._ Whoa! Why would you think that? You don't like Ginny you like Cho the girl who is single and fancies you. _

"I do." Harry felt like he was committing to the wrong girl but shrugged off. Cho looked up and smiled.

"Really?! Oh Harry!" Cho kissed him on the lips and ran off screaming "I'll meet you at Hogsmeade on Friday."

Harry turned from unsure to happy. He walked back to the Great Hall and sat down smiling and started eating. Everyone was watching him waiting for him to explain.

"Well?" Hermione yelled.

"Oh, Cho and I are going out on Friday." Harry said and at the corner of his eye he swears he saw Ginny frown. But covered it up as quickly as it came.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny got angry when Harry and Cho left together. Even though she was with Dean now she was still jealous of Cho being around Harry. Harry could have any girl in this school as long as it wasn't Cho.

"Why do you suppose she would ask him to come outside with him? Can't she walk by herself?" Ginny said looking at the door Harry just went out.

"Oh Cho is going to ask him if they want to go out together." Ron said through mouthfuls.

"What?" Ginny asked quietly that no one but Hermione heard.

"It's okay Ginny; Harry probably stopped liking her when she dated Cedric." Hermione whispered so that only Ginny heard her.

"How are you sure?" Ginny asked

"Why do you even care I thought you loved Dean." Hermione stated.

"I do not love him, he's just a fling." Ginny said looking at her food.

"A fling? Does the fling know that?" Hermione whispered loudly. Ginny sent a glare at her but it was too late Ron heard.

"What fling? Ginny what fling is she talking about?" Ron asked. Luckily Harry came back inside smiling. Smiling was not a good thing for Ginny. Harry sat down smiling and started eating. Everyone was watching him waiting for him to explain.

"Well?" Hermione yelled.

"Oh, Cho and I are going out on Friday." Harry said. Ginny frowned but she covered it up. Trying not to let her old feeling over shadow her. Does this mean she's doomed to never be with Harry?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Well is she? Comment what you think because if no one is interested then why bother on writing. And I feel nervous about this I don't really know how to speck like any of these characters so if you have helpful tips please tell me. I need has much help has I can get! Help and remember the faster the reviews the faster the chapters.-Sunset13 **


	2. Date night

Date night

Chapter 2

**Hey, I would just like to say thank you for the review and hope more would come in this chapter. I would also like to say thank you to ****scrappy8 for being the first to review. I really like this story and I hope you like it too. Please review and I promise I will update more. Enjoy this chapter!**

It was Friday afternoon and Harry was waiting for the day to be over so he can go out with Cho. Ron seemed to notice this and tried to calm him down.

"Relax, it's not like this is all a big joke and she's just using you to get famous so that she could break up with you in front of cameras." Ron wasn't very good at soothing people.

"Thanks, I think?" Harry said.

"You're welcome." Ron said proudly. Hermione who was behind them rolled her eyes; she leaned over to Harry's ear and said.

"Don't worry about a thing Harry she really likes you, but I wish that you could open your eyes and see the girl you need is right in front of you." Harry looked up to Hermione obviously confused. Harry who was great at riddles, finally got what she was saying._ Oh, but wait I don't like Hermione that way. I always thought Hermione liked Ron, never me! I better let her down easy or she will get all emotional._ Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Look Hermione I like you but-"Harry was stopped short by Hermione's quick slap on his forehead.

"Not me you idiot." Hermione went back to doing homework. Harry looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to pick Cho up for their date in Hogsmeade.

"Can I give you unlisted advice?" Percy asked.

"Do you give any other?" Ron shot at him. Percy ignored him and went back to talking to Harry.

"The perfect date is the perfecting timing."

"That's advice how?" Harry asked.

"You have to pick a perfect time that you will remember forever. Even 50 years from now you guys will say "Our first date was at 5:00." Do you get it?"

"No and I pretty sure no one will remember the time. I barely remember the time I'm supposed to pick her up." Harry joked.

"Speaking of." Hermione said pointing to the clock. It was 5:00 and Harry was a little too late to picking her up. He rushed out the room colliding with Ginny, who fell down at the impact. Harry bent down to help Ginny up, she grabbed on to his hand and he pulled her up. When she was standing up on her feet he looked into her brown eyes and said "Sorry." before he ran off again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny was walking into the Gryffindor common room when Harry collided with her. He helped her up and said only one word that set her tummy into a tornado of butterflies. Then he ran off going somewhere only Hermione and Ron know about. She walked in annoying the Fat Lady with all the noise to see Ron and Hermione bickering about Harry. She sat down watching them go on and on. She finally gave up and slammed a book down hard on the table; both jumped slamming their knees on the table.

"Ow" They said in unison. "What was that for?" Ron asked.

"Can someone please tell what is going on?" Ginny asked getting annoyed. They looked at each other before Ron said something.

"Nothing, just Harry's date is tonight with Cho and we are having disagreements about it." Ron said throwing a scowl at Hermione.

"What disagreements?" Ginny asked suddenly more curious then before. Hermione and Ron were glaring at each other again.

"I think that Harry should be with someone more family like. And one that was with him the moment he came to Kings Cross, like telling him good luck before he ran though the barrier." Hermione giving Ginny the clue that the person she was talking about was her. Ginny glared at her while she spoke, Ron being a thick head didn't get why Ginny was glaring.

"But I think that Harry and Cho would be great together. They even look cute together and everyone is rooting for them. Well everyone expect Hermione. Who is this other girl are you referring too?" Ron now turning his attention to Hermione, Ginny's eyes were pleading Hermione not to tell him when Dean walked in.

"Love how are you today?" Dean said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She saw Ron pretending to puke and Hermione smacking him in the arm, which turned into a fight. She turned her attention to Dean who was now sitting a little too close to her liking.

"I'm good, just a little worn out." Ginny lied

"Oh why don't I help you up to your bed so you can rest?" Dean now getting up and pulling her up with him, she pulled her arm away and sat back down.

"No thank you I can mange just fine. I have been for 15 years now and I don't like being treated like a baby." Ginny snapped. Dean looked hurt but then started to laugh like it was all a joke.

"Ginny you are so funny. Now come on." Dean said grabbing her arm with a little more force. Ron pulled Ginny away from Dean.

"My sister doesn't want to go to bed yet." Ron said with ice layered over his voice.

Dean surrenders and backed away slowly."Before I forget Ginny I was hoping you could come with me to the Three Broomsticks, you know like a date?" Ginny who hasn't been to the Three Broomsticks in awhile deiced to go. She moved away from Ron and walked out with Dean.

Ginny and Dean walked through the doors of Three broomsticks when Ginny saw the last person she expected to see.

Harry… Dean was of no help when he saw Harry he pulled Ginny over closer to him. Harry looked up and saw Ginny. "Harry and Cho I hope your date is going well." Dean shouted out.

"It is, Harry has been such a gentleman to me this whole evening." Cho answered.

"Really? Can we join you?" Dean asked.

"What?" Ginny finally pulling her eyes away from Harry's to look at Dean. She was pretty sure Harry had the same look on her face at the moment.

"Sure, you can join us." Cho said happily. Ginny saw Harry turn to Cho and started talking to her quietly.

"Well I guess that settled it then. Pull up some chairs and order something." Harry said a little grumpy, Ginny hope that the reason wasn't because of her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry wasn't having a great time, but it got a little better when a certain red head walked through the doors. He will admit that he got his hopes up when he saw her but they dropped when Dean walked in with her. Harry wished they would go away but then he heard Dean walk right up to him.

Harry looked up and saw Ginny. He tried to keep his feelings for her covered while she looked at him. Dean's voice startled him. "Harry and Cho I hope your date is going well." He wasn't expecting Cho to answer.

"It is, Harry has been such a gentleman to me this whole evening." Cho answered.

"Really? Can we join you?" Dean asked. Ginny looked away from his eyes to look at Dean, her boyfriend, and glared at him.

"Sure, you can join us." Cho said happily. Harry turned to Cho who was happy that people was here.

"I don't really think that's a good idea." Harry whispered

"I think this idea is great, no offense but this date wasn't going to well."

"It's a first date; first dates don't start out so well."

"That may be true, but it's nice to have someone break the silence." Harry gave in. He turned back to Ginny and Dean who was waiting for an answer.

"Well I guess that settled it then. Pull up some chairs and order something." Harry said a little grumpy, he didn't want Ginny here because he can barely last 5 minutes without blushing in her presences.

Ginny sat down next to Harry and ordered a butterbeer. For the last hour and a half Cho kept talking and talking. "I feel like I've been talking about myself for the last hour." Cho said after she finished telling them about how her mother had burned the turkey on Thanksgiving.

"Hour and a half to be more precise." Ginny replied

"Ginny why don't you talk about yourself." Cho volunteered.

"Uh sure." Ginny went into a story about Fred and George when they were younger and how they poisoned Ron on accident. They claimed they were testing their new "product". She also told other funny stories throughout the night. Harry laughed the hardest out of all of them. At the end of the night the couples went their own ways, Harry and Cho went back to the castle. They walked in silence, until Harry spoke up.

"Tonight was really a lot of fun." And that was the truth, he just felt like himself around Ginny.

"I think we were just fine when we were alone, don't you agree." Cho replied a little too sharply.

"No, I enjoyed their company, didn't you?" Harry was confuse just 3 hours ago she told him that a double date would be great since the single date wasn't working out too great.

"Ginny seems like a drama queen and she talked about herself for a long time."

"She's not a drama queen and you talked about yourself longer than she did." Harry said defending Ginny.

"I did not!" Cho yelled. "Harry if this relationship is going to work you need to stay away from that red headed goon."

"Cho, she's my friend and my best friend's sister. Oh and we are in the same house together. I can't ignore her, I just can't." Harry stated back angerly.

"Harry who is more important here me or that red headed goon?"

"The red headed goon, she will always be more important than you." Harry yelled back before he walked back to the castle.

"This relationship is over! Harry James Potter do you hear me?" Cho yelled, but Harry couldn't hear what else she said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny and Dean stayed at the Three broomsticks to finish their date. Dean was little quieter than usually. "What's up Dean didn't tonight go as you planned?"

"No, I think instead of trying to win Cho's heart I think she fell in love with him even more. This wasn't the plan." Dean said drinking the rest of his Butterbeer.

"Dean Thomas I didn't agree to fake date you so that you can just give up. Now take me home or Ron will know that you are a wuss and find out that you and I aren't actually dating." Dean took Ginny's hand and walked out. They walked up to the castle to see Cho standing there completely quiet.

"Cho what's wrong, where's Harry?" Ginny asked nervous for Harry.

"YOU! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING. I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY BECAUSE HARRY POTTER AND CHO CHANG IS NO LONGER DATING THANKS TO YOU!" Cho screamed at her.

"I don't understand." Dean said."Does Harry want to be with Ginny?"

"No, who wants to be with her? He just got over protected of her and picked her over me. How ridicules right?" Cho asked. Ginny was too stunned to even answer her. Harry picked her over Cho, why would he do that?

"Cho do you still like Harry?" Dean asked

"No, I never did this is just a date where you use someone to get over someone else." Cho answered honestly

"A rebound?" Ginny asked

"Yes, I still love Cedric and I don't know how I will get over him."

"Oh." Dean said before walking away with a sad look on his face.

"You shouldn't use Harry like that you know how he feels about you. That's rude and you are just a…whore!" Ginny said before walking away leaving an open mouth Cho behind her. She caught up with Dean who was still sad.

"You shouldn't be sad about Cho. Your better than her and she doesn't deserve someone as good as you." Ginny said honestly.

"I know but who else would love me?"

"Try asking someone from Gryffindor house this time."

"Yeah okay." Dean said before they went in the castle.

"Can you do me a favor?" Ginny asked

"Sure, anything Ginny."

"Can we break up in a week or so?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes, I want Harry to notice me without a boyfriend."

"Okay." Ginny and Dean walked in the Gryffindor common room to find Harry sitting alone.

"You go up I'm going to talk to him." Ginny whispered. Dean went upstairs and Ginny went over to Harry who was just staring into the fire.

"Harry-"Ginny was cut off by a pair of lips. Harry was kissing her, after the shock wore off a bit she put her arms around his neck and Harry ran his fingers through her hair. After several long moments locked in a kiss they pulled away desperate for air. They both stared at each other not sure what to say.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Hope you like it please review what you think about it. Sorry that it was so long but I really wanted to get to the kissing part. So review please, the more reviews the faster I update. Thanks a ton for all the people who love this story too. Bye**

**-Sunset13**


	3. Believe it!

**Believe it!**

**Sunset13**

**Sorry it took me so long to write, it's just your working and then something happens and next month you only wrote the title. So that's my sob story and let's goes to this sob story. Ginny and Harry fans you may not like this chapter, Hermione and Ron fans you just might love this chapter. Or it may be the other way around. I'm confused now. **

_**Previously on Kiss of Darkness**_

"_**Harry-"Ginny was cut off by a pair of lips. Harry was kissing her, after the shock wore off a bit she put her arms around his neck and Harry ran his fingers through her hair. After several long moments locked in a kiss they pulled away desperate for air. They both stared at each other not sure what to say.**_

_**Enjoy! Review please more reviews more chapters.**_

Ron's POV

After Ginny left with Dean Hermione and I went back to studying, let me rephrase that Hermione went back to studying while I stared at her without her noticing. Before he got to know her, he was annoyed that she was bossy and always studying. Now he loved everything about her from her uncontrolled hair (which isn't as bushy as before) to her bossy voice. He was just staring at her for 15 minutes probably he hardly notices how fast time goes when he is with Hermione. He saw Hermione look up and caught him staring they both looked down blushing furiously. "Ronald why were you staring… at me?" Only she can call me Ronald anyone else I will kill them.

"Uh…I….got stuck on a problem and I looked at you trying to find out the problem….yeah." Ron said hoping it worked.

"Oh well" Hermione looked down disappointed "What problem is it?" Ron looked down on his paper trying to find a problem he didn't understand. He took out his divination paper; he knew Hermione didn't understand any of this.

"My divination paper, too bad you're not in this class. Well nice talking to you. Bye." Ron raced upstairs before Hermione could ask any more questions. All he had to do now is wait 2 hours before harry got back from his date. 2 hours of staying in his room, 2 hours of complete boredom. You know it really sucks to be in love with your best friend.

**2 hours later**

Ron heard Harry downstairs muttering to himself. So Ron went downstairs and looked at Harry sitting in the chair. He was about to go over there when Ginny and Dean walked into the room, she stared at him for a moment then told Dean to go on ahead. This was a bad idea, a really bad idea. Dean walked towards him and Ron dived behind a bookcase nearby and Dean walked on. Once the coast was clear he poked his head out and saw Ginny walk up to Harry.

"Harry-"Ginny was cut off by a pair of lips. Harry was kissing her; Ron didn't know Harry liked his little sister that way. HIS LITTLE SISTER! How could Harry do that to him, to his little sister? The baby of the family. Ron thought Harry was his friend, why would Harry keep this secret from him. They were supposed to be friends, if Harry couldn't trust him then he can't trust Harry.

Ron ran upstairs with one look back at the common room. He didn't want to speak to Harry even if it was stupid for hating him just because he kissed Ginny. But it was Ron's sister and he wouldn't let Harry hurt Ginny. So he had to do something about it.

Ginny's POV

They just stared at each other which felt like hours even thou it was 6 minutes but they didn't care. Harry liked her. Ginny felt like she could scream in joy, but then he said 4 words:"I didn't mean that." Ginny felt embarrassment, anger, sadness, and jealousy that he would date Cho, the biggest slut in school, and not her.

"Oh." Ginny felt like crying, but she held it in."Okay, see you tomorrow I guess." This was what Harry always did to her, he made her fall in love with him and he breaks her heart. That's the way it's been for 4 years so why would it change now? Harry is in love with Cho who was in love with Cedric. Ginny was done with Harry. He can have any girl he wants but not Ginny. She won't let him get to her heart anymore or anyone else. Ginny was in her bed thinking of what life would be like if Harry James Potter liked her. And with that she fell into a sleep dreaming of Harry and Cho's wedding.

**Next day**

"So Ginny do you have any plans today?" Dean asked her in between bites of food. Before she and Dean went to breakfast they had a little talk.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Dean." Ginny called out making her way down the stairs to catch up to him._

"_Hey, so when do you wait to break up this afternoon or Friday?" Dean asked playing with his robe._

"_That's the thing I don't think we should break up." Ginny said putting as much confidence in her voice as possible._

"_Why? Yesterday you seemed so determined to break up now you don't want to?" Dean asked obviously confused._

"_No reason I just think we should stay together for 3 more months." Ginny said making her way down the hall to breakfast._

"_Okay if that's what you want."_

"_That's exactly what I want." Ginny lied._

_End of Flashback._

Ginny got snapped back to the present when Harry sat down with Hermione and Ron. She saw Harry look her way but she didn't look at him long enough to care. She was completely over him and if someone (Hermione) says that's a lie is wrong. Ginny was going to pretend Dean is the best boyfriend in the world and that she doesn't care what happens to Harry. "Nothing, I'm completely free." Sometimes Ginny hated lying but if it fools Harry it's worth it.

"Great, I got you surprises pick you up at 3." Dean kissed her cheek and walked away. Great, I hate surprises.

**Hermione's POV**

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Dean, and Hermione were sitting by the fire studying for a quiz professor Snape assigned. This is how it went Ron would sneak glances at Hermione who a minute later would sneak glances at Ron, Harry would sneak glances at Ginny who would sometimes sneak glances at Harry, Dean who would sneak glances at Ginny and Lola(girl across the room) would sneak glances at Dean. No one got any studying done. "So does anyone want chocolate frogs?" Ron asked looking at Hermione.

"Sure" said Dean

"Okay" replyed Harry

"Definitely" yelled Ginny

"Get me two" chimed in Hermione. Ron got up and went into his room. While everyone was waiting Hermione decided to break the silence.

"So anyone got a date for the ball?" Hermione asked hoping everyone would look to the person they wanted to go with. And like the genius she is Harry looked at Ginny, Ginny looked at Harry but a split second later she looked at Dean, Dean looked at Ginny.

"Well that was what I was going to ask Ginny tonight. Ginny do you want to go to the ball with me?" Dean said with hope in his eyes. Ginny looked at Harry who was waiting for her answer.

"Sure, you know you don't have to ask since we are dating." Ginny said looking back at Harry who was very interested in his book. "Harry do you have anyone to go to the ball with?" Ginny asked ignoring the stare Hermione was giving her.

"Uh…yeah…give me a second." Harry said standing up and walking over to the port hole. By then Ron came back with chocolate frogs. Handing Hermione two and Ginny and Dean, he looked over at where Harry was sitting and then looked over the whole room. He turned to Hermione who was concerned for Harry.

"Where did Harry go?"Hermione looked over at Ron and gave it a minute hoping that Harry could walk in with an explanation.

"I don't know, maybe he went outside to get some fresh air." Hermione said wishing she was right.

"Okay, so what we're you guys talking about?" Ron said popping a frog in his mouth.

"We were talking about the ball that is happening in a few months." Hermione was trying to make Ron ask her with her mind but like always failed. Hermione has been wishing that Ron was going to ask her every day. Why can't he just man up and ask her so that she doesn't have to.

"Oh, so do you have anyone….to…go…with?" Ron said and he, much like Harry, was very interested in his book.

"No, just waiting for the right boy to ask me. Do you have anyone to go with?" Hermione said suddenly afraid of the answer to come.

"Which boy would that be?" Ron said looking Hermione straight in the eyes.

"The boy would be the same boy who was with me from the minute I got into Gryffindor. And the same that always saved me when I was in trouble." Hermione said has she and Ron got closer and closer still looking at each other. But then Ron pulled away looking a little sad. Hermione had no idea why Ron had a sudden change of mood.

"That's cool I was thinking of asking…Lavender. She's a nice girl and she's pretty too." Ron said gathering his stuff and started walking away. "I got to go. See ya around."

"What just happened?" Hermione said looking very hurt. Ginny was shaking her head while Dean looked confused.

"I didn't know you liked Harry, I thought you liked Ron." Dean asked still confused. Hermione finally got it Ron thought she was talking about Harry. For once she just wished that idiot would get what she was saying. Ginny looked over at Dean and smacked him on the arm. A minute later Harry walked in the room, gathering his stuff and walking out the room.

"Wait! Where did you go?" Hermione asked

"I got a date for the ball." Harry said.

"Who?" Ginny asked , she was now very interested. Harry mumbled a name."Could you say that a little louder?"

"Um….Ch-Cho." Harry said walking out the room.

"What?!"Ginny said throwing down her stuff.

"That's nice Cho and Harry look like a good couple." Dean said.

"Stop talking Dean, wait I thought you liked Cho?"

"I did, but now I like you Ginny and since we are already dating why not make it official."

"I got to go. Like away far away from you and this room." Ginny said running out of the common room and into the halls. This was going to be a very long week.

**Well review and tell me what you think. And what I should do next with the whole drama. Any way I hope you liked it. Review it please. I need to know!**

**~Sunset13**


	4. Worst Year

**Worst Year**

**Sunset13**

**Soooooooooo sorry for not updating this chapter earlier, like two or three months earlier. I would have but I got sidetracked and lazy. I was mostly lazy and I had writer block! So here it is and I will try to update every two weeks if I can thanks! Thanks and please review!**

**Ginny's POV**

"_How can Harry do this to me again?" _Ginny walked down the halls of Hogwarts wondering what if she and Harry had gotten together after that kiss. But it all ended the same, Cho and Harry's wedding leaving Ginny behind alone. Oh and of course Dean is going to stand next to me the whole time asking for my hand. Ginny stopped walking and looked around hoping to see someone to talk to about her emotional problem.

_No one._

I was done with every man I meet, they think they can drag me along like a dog just to let me go and get another prettier dog. Well this dog bites and is very poisonous! _Are dogs even poisonous?_ Whatever I don't care I just want people to think I'm toxic. Maybe I should give Dean a chance; he didn't do anything to ruin my love life. Ginny smiled to herself before turning back to the common room, _I'm going to be the best girlfriend._

**1 hour later**

Everyone was back working on homework in silence. Ginny told Dean that she would _love_ to be his girlfriend for real. He was more than thrilled when she told him, Harry on the other hand was not. He couldn't expect her to wait for him while he tried to see which girl in the school is his true love. Hermione looked mad too, because she was really pushing for the whole Ginny and Harry ship. But sorry to say that ship left the dock and had a traveled to the bottom of the sea….Of course no one knew they faked it but they did hear about a soon to be break up.

"So Ginny mom has everything planned for our spring break." Ron said after he finished debating with Hermione over a problem.

"Sweet I don't think I can stay away from mom's cooking any longer." Ginny said already dreaming of her mom's chocolate cake with her juiciest strawberries.

"Oh and Harry is staying with us too." Ron said monotone. Ginny's bubble popped and she turned to Harry who wasn't looking at her.

"Great." Was all Ginny could say. She saw everyone was watching her and Harry while she tried to focus on her homework. Do you know how hard it is to focus when everyone is staring at you waiting to see the reason why you were upset over a simple sleeping arrangement?

"She's picking us up tomorrow." Ron said still trying to find out what was going on with Ginny and Harry.

"Great." Ginny flashed her best smile to get the point across; she was no longer boy crazy about Harry freaking Potter.

"I have a great idea!" Dean said oblivious to what just happened. Everyone turned their attention to Dean, who gave Ginny a wink. Maybe he wasn't oblivious after all and maybe just maybe this thing could work out.

"What sweetheart?" Ginny wanted to play with Harry just one last time. She heard him wince at the word sweetheart. Ginny just smiled to herself.

"Truth or Dare." Ginny's smiled slowly dropped. Okay maybe Dean was a complete idiot! If she picked truth and Harry asked if she loved Dean she had to tell the truth._ Did she have to tell the truth?_

"And if anybody lies has to face the consequence." Dean finished. Ginny screamed to herself but stopped when a thought came to her head._ They won't know if I lied._

"Oh and we will know if they are lying or telling the truth by the new spell I learned. It's called Vérité." Hermione aid eagerly.

"What does Vet tea bloody mean?" Ron asked.

"Vérité is French for truth" Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny went back to screaming in her head. After everyone agreed and once Ginny tried to get out of it, Hermione casted the spell. Ginny felt all funky inside and she just wanted to get this game over and done with.

"Okay let's start." Ron grabbed a bottle that they were using for their homework to try to levitate. He spinned the bottle and it spin on and on until it landed on Hermione and Dean.

"Truth or Dare?" Dean asked. Hermione thought for a moment before decided.

"I choose Dare." Hermione smiled. Dean smiled back at her with an evil look.

"I dare you to have the player on your right sit on your lap for the next two rounds." Hermione looked to her left and saw Ron going red. She slowly got onto his lap and they looked very uncomfortable that it was very hard not to watch. Dean spinned the bottle and it landed on Ron and Ginny. Ron was waiting for this moment ever since he saw Harry and Ginny kiss.

"Truth or Dare?" Ron asked carefully.

"Truth." Ginny wanted to play safe.

"Have you ever kissed someone else while you were dating Dean?" Ron rushed wanting to know the answer. Ginny thought it over and responded.

"No." The light above Ginny's head turned Green, meaning truth. It wasn't a lie her and Dean wasn't in a relationship when Harry kissed her.

Ginny spinned the bottle and it landed on Harry and Dean. Harry smiled at Dean who returned the gesture.

"Truth or Dare?" Harry asked.

"Dare." Dean said always willing to take the risks.

"I dare you to put vegetable oil in your hair and leave it there for 2 days." Harry said. Dean smiled and jumped up and 5 minutes later he came back with the oil in his hair. He spinned the bottle and it landed on Ginny and Harry. Ginny went pale.

"Truth or Dare?" Ginny asked.

"Truth." Harry said without hesitation. Ginny wanted to ask this since she first saw him.

"Who do you love?" Ginny asked suddenly regretting her words.

"You." Harry said everyone was looking at them. Hermione was smiling but Ron was confused. Dean was angry, but Ginny showed no emotion waiting for the red light to appear. Green light appeared over his head brightly. No one moved or spoke, Harry continued looking at Ginny with his bright green eyes begging her to say something.

"Let's go Dean." Ginny said. She was done with Harry and it was going to stay that way.

**Beginning of Spring Break**

"Ginny come on I have to go." Ron yelled while Ginny looked through her bag. Ever since they got back home it was like she never left. Even the attitude was the same from when she left, Fred and George messing around, mom mad with all the chaos, Ron and Harry hiding, me avoiding Harry. Just like old times. She found the envelope Lavender gave her to give to Ron. She ran downstairs and almost ran into Harry, they did their dance and she got downstairs with red cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" Fred asked still eating his breakfast.

"Why are you nosey?" Ginny snapped at him.

"That's what brothers do; you should feel happy you're almost normal." Fred smiled.

"That didn't make sense." Ginny stopped and looked at him.'

"Nothing I say makes sense." Fred replied. Ginny agreed with a shrug and handed Ron the note. She ran upstairs and into her room closing off the world. Two weeks with Harry potter and her crazy family was going to be interesting. But she couldn't wait for the adventures that she was hoping would begin.

**#TruthandDare who liked it? Please review and please tell me what you think of this chapter. Thank-you for reading and please review. 3 reviews until the next chapter.**

**Sunset13 **


End file.
